A New Reason
by kikyorocks543
Summary: It's been 26 years sense Sasuke killed Obito. Sasuke and Hinata are both having a hard time. Their dirt poor, Hajime hates Sasuke, and his son Tamotsu and his daughter Fumiko have been kidnapped. But wait it gets even worse Sasuke's daughters Fumiko and Mana have fallen in love. What's a father appose to do. Sequel to Free to Hate Free to Love.
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank everyone for supporting my fanfics. Here it is everyone the sequel to Free to Hate Free to Love. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1  
It's been sixteen years since Sasuke killed Obito. In the past 16 years Hinata gave birth to 8 boys and 2 girls. Hajime was the eldest, Keji came next, Ryota, Katsuro and Hiroku the twins, Ryuu, Tamotsu, Fumiko his eldest daughter, Ko, and Mana his youngest daughter. Karin and Suigetsu got married and had two sons and a daughter. Jugo never married.

Sasuke and Hinata had a hard time. Because they were poor and Sasuke had two jobs. Every morning Sasuke would wake up at 4 a.m. and go to the nation next door to them and work as a builder and a store worker.

Sasuke woke up and got dressed ready for work. He was about to leave when someone grabbed his hand. He turned his head and smiled "Mana why are you up?" She pouted "Please daddy don't go. Can't you stay?" Tears started to stream down her face. Sasuke got on his knees and wiped her tears. "I would love to stay Mana. But I can't I need to work so we can have food." "I can come to work with you daddy." "No Mana the ninja world in dangerous. If someone found out you were an Uchiha. They'll kidnap you, steal your eyes, and kill you. If that happened to you or any of your siblings I wouldn't forgive myself. Mana when I get home I promise I'll play with you." "Okay" Sasuke hurried and put Mana to bed and left.

Sasuke sat on the bed and sighed. Man he was sore work and Mana took a lot out of him. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "I feel so guilty for not telling the kids the truth about me really being a ninja. If I did they would hate me. I'm just a mere criminal." "Sasuke you're not a criminal you're a good man and a good father." "Hinata I'm not a good man. I killed so many people." "Yes Sasuke you killed many people but they were bad guys." "It doesn't matter if they are good or bad. I still killed them there blood in on my hands. I killed my own brother my own flesh and blood." "Sasuke you didn't know the truth back then. It wasn't your fault. Itachi wanted to die by your hand. He loved you Sasuke. Sasuke you're a good man and I love you." She kissed him.

10 years later  
It was Sasuke's 44th birthday everyone came. Seven kids ran to Sasuke and tackled him. "Grandpa!" Sasuke just laughed. Hinata giggled "Easy kids grandpa is getting old." "No he isn't grandma. Grandpa is the strongest man alive." Sasuke glared at Hinata "I'm not old Hinata. I'm middle aged."

Sasuke stared at Hajime. "Son what's wrong?" Hajime had hatred in his eyes. "You want to know what's wrong it's you!" He spat "I don't get it. You don't have chakra and you still fight better than me. You're the worst father ever! You never show mom you love her and you leave to go to the village next door. He never lets us go there. That's so unfair!" "Hajime stop it! It's your father's birthday." "Stop defending him mom. Dad is a jackass." "Hajime watch your langue."

"I'm sorry mom but it's true. Dad is selfish, rude, cold, and arrogant." "Hajime you shouldn't be talking you and I are the same." "I will never be like you!" He charged at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked his punch. "I hate you. I refuse to call you my father!" "Hajime please stop yelling at your father." "Stay out of this Izumi! That's it we're leaving!" he grabbed his two sons and Izumi and dragged them out.

Everything was silent. Sasuke stood up and left the room. "Sasuke" Hinata went after him. Keji sighed "It's been like this for ten years." Mana pouted "Keji why does big brother Hajime ate dad?" "Mana Hajime and dad are so much alike. That's why there always fighting. Hajime is jealous of how strong father is. His dream is to beat father. He won't forgive father for what happened 21 years ago." "What happened 21 years ago?"

"When Hajime was 5 years old. Mom found out she was pregnant with Katsuro and Hiroku but the truth is mom was pregnant with triples. Mom found out she was going to have 2 boys and a girl. When Hajime found out he was so happy. He wanted a little sister. When mom gave birth Katsuro and Hiroku were fine but when the girl was born she wasn't breathing right. We didn't have a hospital so dad grabbed her and ran to the nation next door. When he got there it was too late."

Mana, Ko, Fumiko, Tamotsu, and Ryota gasped "What was her name?" Mana asked. "Chou when she died Mom, dad, and Hajime were heart broken. Ryota and I weren't because we were so young. Hajime blamed dad for her death. Dad blames himself for her death. He feels guilty. Hajime thinks he suffers the most with her death. But dad actually suffers more."

"Should we comfort dad?" Fumiko asked "No! Dad doesn't like to show his emotion in front of people. He only shows his emotion around mom." "Keji can you take us to her grave?" "Alright" Hajime punched the tree. "Damn it" "Got into a fight with your dad again." Hajime turned his head "Uncle Jugo" Hajime stopped punching the tree. "Why couldn't you be my dad?" Jugo punched him. "Don't you dare say that again Hajime!" "It's true I hate dad." "Hajime your father is a good man."

Sasuke made Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, and Hinata promise to never tell any of his kids the truth. He didn't even want them to know he used to be a ninja. He wanted them to believe he was a normal man. They didn't even know Sasuke had the sharingan. They thought the sharingan came from the byakugan. Hajime needed to know the truth. So he decided to tell him part of it. "Hajime I think it's time for you to hear part of the truth about your father and how much he loves you."

"Jugo what do you mean?" "It happened the day you were born. An evil masked man named Madara tried to kill you, your mother, and your father. Your father fought Madara. He won by almost died. They named you Hajime because you're there new beginning. Hajime your father and mother had both a very hard life. But when you were born they were so happy. They love you and your sibling more than anything." Hajime just stood there. "Hajime at least think about what I said."

What did you think of it? I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Leaving

Hi I want to thank umnia and snowbeam12 for their reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2  
Hajime kicked a rock. Was Jugo telling the truth? "No it's a lie if it was true. Chou would still be alive. I will never forgive you dad!" Suigetsu hugged Karin. "Hajime is so much like the old Sasuke. He's cold, distant and has lots of hatred. Suigetsu I'm glad are Izumi is married but I'm worried. Hajime hate is getting in the way. I'm afraid he'll hurt her and their children." Suigetsu sighed "Are only hope is Sasuke."

Keji placed some flowers on Chou grave and smiled. "Hey Chou it's me Keji. I brought are little sibling." Everyone looked at Keji like he was crazy. Izumi hugged her children. "Mommy why does dad hate grandpa?" "I don't know." "I hate dad. Why can't grandpa be are dad?" Izumi's eyes widen. "Tabao don't ever say that." Jiro looked at his big brother. "But I do hate him. Grandpa is so nice and dad is mean. Mom why did you marry dad?" "Because I love him. Every day I hope someday his heart will change."

Flashback  
Izumi went outside to play. It was getting dark. She tried to find her way back but couldn't find her way. She started to panic. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mommy Daddy!" She continued to walk around but couldn't find her way. Izumi heard a wolf howling. She got scared and hid behind a bush. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and gasped. "Hajime" She jumped into his arms and sobbed. "I was so scared."

Hajime smiled "It's alright now you're safe." He carried her on his back "Izumi I hear your mother and father are going to train you." "Yes they said I need to be strong so I can protect myself." Hajime touched her red hair. "Your hair is so beautiful." Ever since that day Izumi fell madly in love with Hajime.  
End of flashback

Two months later  
today was Fumiko's seventeenth birthday. Hinata gave her a kimono and Sasuke gave her an Uchiha necklace. After the party Fumiko walked over to Sasuke. "Daddy" "Yes" "I know I'm not 18 yet but I want to go explore a village." "Alright but your brother Tamotsu has to go too." "Daddy why did you agree? When Hajime asked you when he was 17 you got angry and told him not until he was 18." "Because I would rather have you go this year with your brother. Then next year all by yourself."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Daddy." "But there are a few rules. You and Tamotsu can't go to Cloud or Hidden Leaf, no activating your sharingan, and remember why I'm letting you go." "We know dad. You're letting us go so we can find the right person to marry."

Fumiko went outside and started to pick flowers. When she heard a twig snap. She turned around there stood a blonde haired man with evergreen eyes. He was so handsome. He smiled at her. "Hello why are you in the forest? It's dangerous here." "This land is off limits this is my father's land and his village." "Your father's land? What village is this?" "That's none of your business. If you don't leave I'll get my dad and he'll kick your ass."

"Maybe I don't want to leave. You're such a little daddy's girl getting him to fight your battles." She glared at him. "I don't need my dad to fight for me." "Then fight me little princess." "Don't mock me. I can't fight I'm in a kimono." He smirked "Then take it off." She turned bright red. "You pervert!" He laughed. She cracked her knuckles. "You're dead!"

Fumiko charged at him and punched him in the face. "What a weak punch." She got into 64palms stance and hit all his joints. He gasped "How do you know that jutsu it's part of the Hyuga clan." "That's none of your business." She started to walk away. "Wait at least tell me your name." "Fumiko" She then left. He laid there in pain. "She must be part Hyuga." "Hey Minato why are you on the ground all beat up?" "I just fell." He stood up. "Come on let's go." Minato couldn't stop thinking about that Fumiko girl. She was so pretty.

2 weeks later  
"Fumiko it's time to get going." "Okay Tamotsu." She grabbed her bags and walked into the kitchen. Hinata hugged Fumiko and Tamotsu. "Be safe." "We will mom." "Tamotsu" "Yes dad" "Take care of your little sister." "I will dad." They hugged all their sibling goodbye and left.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Man the flashback killed me. I suck at writing flashbacks. Please Review.


	3. Meeting

Thank you for the reviews on chapter 2. Sorry for the short chapters I try to make them longer. I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be married to Hinata with little Uchiha babies.  
Sasuke age: 44  
Hinata age: 43  
Hajime age: 26  
Keji age: 24  
Ryota age: 23  
Katsuro and Hiroku age: 21  
Ryuu age: 19  
Tamotsu age: 18  
Fumiko age: 17  
Ko age: 15  
Mana age: 13

Chapter 3  
Sasuke was hammering on the roof with Dai. "Hey Sasuke you've worked here for 26 years you're the best builder. Why don't you get your own building business?" "If I had my own business I would have to travel a lot. I can't leave my family." Dai rolled his eyes. "You really are close to your family. Sasuke we have worked together for 20 years. Why don't you ever talk about your family or yourself? How about you invite me to dinner." Sasuke smirked. "You do not want to come for dinner. I have ten kids and seven grandkids." Dai paled "How can you have ten kids and seven grandkids when your only 44." "My wife and I work fast."

Sasuke froze. "Sasuke what's wrong?" "There's a fire close by." Sasuke stood up and jumped off the roof. "Sasuke wait for me." He climbed down the latter. Sasuke and Dai ran until they got to the fire. "Dai try to put it out. I'll check inside." "Right" Sasuke ran inside and saw a fifteen year old boy. He picked up the down and ran out. Sasuke started to give the boy CPR. The boy started coughing. Sasuke pulled away.

"Am I dead yet?" "No I saved your life." The boy glared at Sasuke. "Why did you save me? I wanted to die!" "Why do you want to die?" "I'm an orphan." Sasuke hugged him. "I understand I'm an orphan too." "You don't understand. You're old." "Yes I do. My mom and dad died when I was seven." The boy's eyes widen. "I understand the pain. But killing yourself is not the answer. When I was younger I tried to kill myself but I didn't. I'm glad I didn't. I how have a beautiful wife, ten kids, and seven grandkids. If I killed myself I wouldn't have my wonderful family. Life gets better boy."

"What's your name boy?" "Its Hiro" "it's nice to meet you Hiro. I'm Sasuke. Come with me." "Why" "You're going to live with me and my family. Dai tell the boss I'm going home early." "He won't be happy." "He owns it to me. I haven't taken a day off in 13 years. Come Hiro" "Okay" Sasuke left the nation. "Hiro" "Yes" "You can't tell anyone about me and my family." "Why" "My family is a small clan. Everyone wants are power." "Okay" They finally made it home. Hinata jumped into Sasuke's arms. "Welcome home Sasuke."

He gave Hinata a passionate kiss. They broke apart. "Sasuke why are you here so early?" "I want you to meet Hiro." Hinata smiled "Hello" "He'll be living with us for now on. Hinata get the kids so he can meet them." "Alright Sasuke" She then left." "You better keep your hands off my daughters. Specially my youngest Mana. She's a delicate flower. If you lay a finger on any of them I'll kill you." "Yes sir. But I don't think I would touch them. In my village there were lots of pretty girls and I never touched them."

"That's what they all say." Hinata then came in the room with 8 kids. "Where are the other two?" Hiro asked "There on a trip they won't be back until next year. Hiro this is my eldest son Hajime, This is Keji, Ryota, Katsuro and Hiroku the twins, Ryuu, Ko, and Mana. Tamotsu and Fumiko are the ones on the trip." Hiro mouth dropped. Mana wasn't pretty she was gorgeous. "Hiro you're going to share a room with Ko." Hiro walked into Ko's room "So a Ko what is your sister like?" "You like my sister don't you." "Yes" "You got to be careful." "Is your dad always this protective?" "Yes"

5 days later  
Fumiko and Tamotsu stopped for a break. Fumiko opened her bag. "Hey Tamotsu" "Yes" "We're running low on food. So I was thinking maybe we should go to Hidden Leaf for food it's only an hour away." "Fumiko we can't remember what dad said." "I know but I don't think he'll mind. We'll only be there for an hour and what's so bad about Hidden Leaf." "Fine but only for an hour."

An Hour later  
When they walked into the village their mouths dropped it was so big and beautiful. Fumiko grabbed his hand. "Come on Tamotsu." Minato was walking with his friends when his friend Dom come running to them. "Don what's wrong?" "You guys got to come. There's a new girl in the village and she's hot." Minato smirked "I'll sweep her off her feet in 10 minutes." "Come on Minato stop being the player you are and stick with one girl." "That will never happen. I can get any girl I want. I am the son of the Hokage after all."

When they got there Minato's mouth dropped. It was her. The girl he meet in the woods. Fumiko giggled when ten boys walked up to her and asked her out. Tamotsu glared at all the boys around Fumiko. Fumiko then noticed Minato and punched him in the face. All his friends laughed at him. "You just got dumped." Don mocked him. That's when twenty girls appeared and ran to Tamotsu. Everyone one of them blushing and drooling. Minato anger started to boil. All those girls around Tamotsu were his girlfriends. "Keep your hands off my girls. Duck Butt" Tamotsu glared at him and punched him. "Don't you ever call me that again!" His friends smirked at him. "Looks like you're not as popular." Fumiko and Tamotsu walked off. The girls and boys followed.

Minato just stood there. This was the worse day of his life. The prettiest girl he ever meet rejected him, all his friends ditched him, and all his girlfriend's left him for another guy. "That's it no one rejects me or makes a fool out of me. I'll win Fumiko's heart no matter what. My ninja way is too never give up. But how am I going to get them to stay? I know I can get my dad to make them stay."

Fumiko and Tamotsu were about to leave when Minato ran up to them. "What do you want?" "In my village there's a rule that a visitor must say hello to the Hokage before they leave." "Fine" Naruto was looking at some paper work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" "Hey dad" "Minato what are you doing?" "I brought some guess over." Fumiko and Tamotsu walked in. Naruto eyes widen. Right in front of him were 2 kids that looked just like Sasuke. Could it be? Were these kids Sasuke's and Hinata's?

"What's your name?" "Tamotsu" "Fumiko" "Is your father Sasuke and your mother Hinata?" Fumiko and Tamotsu eyes widen. How did this old man know who their parents are? "That's none of your business." "So your parents are Sasuke and Hinata." Fumiko gasped "We should get going." "No you're not leaving. I have questions." Minato looked confused. What was his father talking about?

Naruto dug through his desk and pulled out a picture. He handed it to them. The picture was with an old man and three kids. In the middle was a pink haired girl, on the right was a blonde boy, and on the left was a pale, black haired, and black eyed boy. "The black hair boy is your father, the blonde is me, the pinky is my wife, and the old man is are teacher. Sasuke was my best friend. I haven't seen him in 26 years."

Fumiko and Tamotsu gasped. What was this guy talking about? Their dad told them he lived in the Hidden Uchiha village his whole life. "What are you talking about? You must have the wrong Sasuke." "No I have the right Sasuke. I have proof." He stood up. "Come with me." Naruto, Fumiko, Tamotsu, and Minato walked outside. To the Uchiha estate. When they walked inside everything was dirty.

Naruto handed them some pictures. Their eyes widen it was their mom and dad. This was crazy so this whole time. Their dad was lying to them but why? "Tell us about are dad." He smiled "Alright by it's a long story."

What did you think of this chapter? Do you like Hiro and Minato so far? What will happen to Fumiko and Tamotsu? How will they do? When they hear the truth. Please Review


	4. Boys are Idiots

"Hey everyone I sorry I didn't update sooner. I went camping. The rating on this fanfic might change to M in the future because it's going to be very dramatic, might curse a lot, and maybe a little fluff. I'm still thinking about it. But don't be surprised if it does change. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4  
Fumiko and Tamotsu eyes widened. There dad was a traitor. "I-I don-don't believe you." Fumiko stuttered "I knew you would say that, so I brought a bingo book." He handed it to them. Fumiko looked at the picture of her father and burst into tears. "No it can't be true dad would never do that. He's a kind man." Fumiko sobbed. "It's all true after Sasuke lost his family and his brother he went nuts, but then he meet your mother and fell in love with her."

Tamotsu wrapped his arms around Fumiko. "We need Sasuke and his family here to protect Hidden Leaf there's a war going on. It's his duty as a member of this village. We need your power." "So what if were Uchiha's and children of a traitor! Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Are father is a changed man. We just want to be free and live in peace. Away from you power hungry monsters. Are father left your village for a reason to protect his family. Are mom and dad are no longer part of your village." "Where is your family? Tell me." "I'll never tell you."

"You will not leave this village ever." Naruto snapped his fingers 10 black ops appeared. Naruto pointed to five of them. "You go look for Sasuke." "Yes sir." They disappeared. "The rest of you will watch over these two make sure they never leave this village and help them clean up this place." "Yes sir." "Minato it's time to go." "Yes dad" Minato frowned he felt guilty.

Hinata was cooking some dinner when Hiro walked into the room. "Hi Hiro what would you like to eat?" "Miso soup. Do you know where Mana is?" Hinata smiled "She's outside." "Thanks" He ran outside. Hinata giggled she knew he liked Mana, but he better be careful if Sasuke finds out he's dead. Hiro climbed a tree and heard some giggling. He turned his head and blushed Mana was naked taking a bath in the lake. Hiro tripped and fell into the water. His face landed right on Mana's breasts. Mana screamed. Hiro sighed could this day get any worse. Oh it just did. When Hiro stood up and saw a shocked and very pissed Sasuke.

"How dare you peek at my little girl!" "You know Sasuke Mana is not a little girl she's thirteen and has big boobs for her age." Hiro covered his mouth. He shouldn't have said that. "I'm going to kill you!" Hiro started running. Hinata walked outside "Dinner is ready." "I'll kill you for peeking at my little princess!" "Sasuke stop chasing the poor boy." "No he peeked at Mana!" "Sasuke at least let him explain what happened before you decide to kill him."

Mana then came out of the bath fully clothed. "Mana I'm sorry. I climbed a tree I didn't know you were taking a bath." "It's okay Hiro." Sasuke glared at him "You're lucky my daughter is so forgiving. Keep your hands off her." For dinner they had miso soup, fish, and tomatoes. When it got late Ko led Hiro some pajamas. "What can I do to get Mana to like me?" Ko smiled "just be yourself." "How is that going to work?" "Believe me it does work."

Fumiko got out of bed and dressed. She walked outside and started to weed the garden. She hated that the black ops were spying on her but what could she do. Minato then appeared. "What do you want?" "I come here to say I'm sorry." He handed her a box of chocolates. "Is that chocolate?" "Yes" Her eyes widen. "I love chocolate. I've only had it a few times." Fumiko glared at him. "What do you want?" Minato looked confused "What do you mean?" "You gave me chocolate you must want something back." He smirked "I just want to get to know you." She blushed "I still don't trust you." "Can you learn to trust me?" "I guess I could." "Then let me show you around the village." "I can't I'm wearing work clothes." "I think you look fine." "But, what about the black ops?" "I'll tell them to stay here." "I guess it's okay." She took off her gloves and stood up. "Then let's go."

Hiro kicked the tree. "How I'm I going to get her to notice me?" He heard a noise and followed it. His eyes widened. Mana was practicing throwing ninja stars. Mana turned her head and blushed. "Hiro" "Mana I didn't know you were a ninja?" "Well actually I'm not. My mother is an ex ninja." Hiro smirked now was his chance to win her heart. "Well I'm a ninja I can teach you if you want." "Really" "Yes" "Thank you" She hugged him. "What do you already know?" "I know how to fight and fight with weapons. I know nothing about jutsu." "Okay what kind of chakra do you have?" "I have fire." "Okay I can't help you there I have water, but I can teach you how to make shadow clones." "Okay"

An hour later. Mana giggled she was having so much fun. Hiro was so funny. Hiro did some hand signs and some shadow clones appeared. "Mana which is the real me?" She threw a knife at the fake ones. "How did you know which one was real and fake?" "That's my little secret." "Please tell me." "Nope" Hiro stared at Mana and blushed. She was so beautiful. Mana blushed "Hiro what are you doing?" Hiro eyes widened. He was an inch away from kissing her. He backed away. "I better get going." Hiro then walked off. Mana placed her hands on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast.

Hiro punched a tree. "Damn it" He heard a chuckle. He turned his head. Right behind him was Jugo. "Who are you?" "I'm Jugo one of Sasuke's friends. You like Mana don't you." "Yeah" "You should tell her how you feel." "I want to, but I'm scared what if her dad kills me and she's too good for me." Jugo laughed "He won't kill you. His girls have him wrapped around their little fingers. Sasuke use to be the someway. He thought Hinata was better than him, but they were the perfect match." Hiro sat next to Jugo. Jugo smiled "I'm going to tell you the love story of Sasuke and Hinata."

Hinata was washing the dishes when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sasuke please let go I'm doing to dishes." "Oh come on. Can't you take a break?" "No Sasuke" "Fine" He sat down with an angry pout on his face. Hinata giggled. She loved how he could be such a child at times.

Fumiko took a sip of tea and blushed. "How old are you Fumiko?" "Seventeen" His eyes widened. She was only seventeen, but had the body of a twenty year old. "How old are you Minato?" "I'm twenty" "You sure don't act like it." "What did you say?" "You heard me." "I'm not immature you are." Fumiko glared at him. "I'm not immature." "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" She stuck her tongue at him. An elderly couple laughed. "Yep they're in love." Fumiko blushed "I do not love him. He's a pervert." Fumiko stood up and left.

"Damn that pervert." "Hard day" She turned her head and smiled. "Tamotsu" "What happened to make you so mad?" "It's that pervert Minato." "What did he do?" "He tried to put the moves on me." "He did what! Where is he I'll kill him!" Before she could say anything Tamotsu ran off. Minato sat in the café and sighed "Minato!" "Oh hey duck ass." Tamotsu glared at him. "Stop calling me that! I'm going to kill you for asking my sister out and flirting with her." Tamotsu punched him in the face. Minato wiped the blood off his mouth. "I'm going to break your pretty boy face!"

Fumiko ran. When she got there the café was a mess. On the ground were Tamotsu and Minato. She walked over to the owner and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I'll pay for the damage." She walked over to them and pulled them up. She hit them on the head. "OW" "You guys are such idiots. Minato my brother is younger then you. Be a better example. Tamotsu you're more mature then Minato act like it!" She grabbed their hands "Come on you guys need a doctor."

Tamotsu sat on the hospital bed and sighed. He didn't need a doctor he only had a small cut on his cheek and a sprained arm. The doors opened. Tamotsu gasped there stood the most beautiful woman he as ever seen.

What did you think of chapter 4? It seems Fumiko now hates Minato even more. Hiro and Mana are getting closer and who's that mysterious woman in the hospital. Sorry if I didn't have Hajime in this chapter and the rest of the kids but this story is more focused on Sasuke, Hinata, Tamotsu, Fumiko, and Mana. I'll try to put them in future chapters. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I went camping and my stupid brother is always on the computer. I hope you enjoy it.  
Chapter 5  
Tamotsu couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was. She had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and tattooed cheeks. She walked over to him and wrapped his arm. "You should be more careful." He heard barking. "Oh sorry" She took off her nurse cap on her head was a small brown dog. "What's your dog name?" "It's Bouken" He blushed "Can I hold him?" "Sure" She handed him Bouken.

"I always wanted a dog, but my family was too poor to get one. What's your name?" "It's Kaori Inuzuka. What's yours?" "Tamotsu" Tamotsu and Kaori eyes locked. Kaori was so beautiful. Kaori blushed she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Their lips were only an inch apart when Bouken barked. They snapped back to reality. She grabbed Bouken "I better get going." "Wait" "What is it?" "Well I was wondering if you would show me around the village." "I don't know." "Please Kaori" "Well Okay. Meet me at the hospital at noon." She smiled and left the room.

Minato sat on the hospital bed. "What's taking the nurse so long?" A perverted thought came into his mind. He imaged Fumiko in a tight revealing nurse outfit. The nurse then walked in. "Good day Minato." "Oh hi Kaori" She hurried and wrapped his wounds and left. Zetsu opened his eyes. He felt familiar chakras. It felt like Sasuke's but a little different. He knew what it was. It was Sasuke's offspring. "Master Zetsu have you found him yet?" "No, but I found something better." "What's that?" "Sasuke's offspring and they're close."

Sasuke sat on the grass and sighed. He didn't want to tell anyone especially not Hinata. When he asked his boss for the day off he got angry and fired him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head. "Jugo" "Sasuke are you okay?" "No I lost my job." "Have you told Hinata yet?" "No I can't! I don't want her to worry." "Sasuke she's your wife. She has the right to know." "I can't. Hinata deserves someone better than me. She deserves someone who can give her nice things and will always be there for her. I'm such a coward." "Sasuke, you and Hinata are made for each other your soul mates. Sasuke, Hinata loves you. She doesn't care if you're rich, poor, brave, or a coward. No matter what she will always love you." Hinata hid behind the tree. "Sasuke" She couldn't believe it Sasuke lost his job.

Fumiko went back to the café and helped the owner clean the mess up. "I'm so sorry about all the trouble. I'll get a job." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head. "What do you want Minato." "You don't have to get a job to pay for the damage. My dad can do that." "No I don't need your help. I can pay for the damage myself." "But you didn't destroy this place. I did." "My brother did. I'm doing this for him." "Why it's his mess." "Because he's my brother. He's always been there for me. I want to pay him back. He needs to focus on finding a wife. I don't I already found the perfect man your friend Don." "Don why him. He's weird and not cute." "Because he's kind and respects me unlike you." He felt a sharp pain in his chest. "I better get going. Tamotsu is probably worried about me." She then left. "That stupid girl. Dating my best friend to get me jealous. Well two can play that game."

Kaori walked inside the house and smiled. "Kaori you seem different did something happening?" "Yes dad" "What happened?" "I meet someone that the hospital. I'm showing him around tomorrow." "This guy better be a nice guy." "He is dad." "Just be careful." "I will dad."

Emi and Ryo jumped into Keiji arms "Daddy!" "Hi girls" "Hi Keiji how is the farm?" "There good Akira." "Daddy will you play with us?" "Yes" He put them down. They grabbed his hand and led him to their room. Akira went into the kitchen and started cooking lunch. When lunch was done she went into Emi and Ryo room and busted out laughing. Keiji had a tiara on his head and Emi and Ryo were brushing his long black hair. "What are you girls doing?" "Were brushing princess daddy's hair." Akira laughed even harder. Even those this happened everyday it was still funny. One time Emi and Ryo actually putted makeup on Keiji. Keji glared at Akira. "I'm sorry Keji. Girls it's time to eat." They walked out of the room. Keiji sighed and took of the tiara.

After lunch Emi and Ryo went outside to play. Keiji sighed. "Why is it whenever I play with the girls I'm the princess?" "It's because of you long hair." "Maybe I should cut it." "No way" Akira touched his hair. "Your hair makes you sexy." He smirked "Fine"

Sasuke walked inside the house from a long day at work. There stood a very angry Hinata. "Hinata what's wrong?" She glared at him. "You know what's wrong." "No I don't." "Sasuke why didn't you tell me you lost your job?" His eyes widen. "How did you find out? Did Jugo tell you?" "No he didn't Sasuke. I heard you and Jugo talking." Tears started to stream down her face.

"Sasuke why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to worry." "Sasuke I'm your wife. I want you to be honest with me. I love you Sasuke." "Hinata I don't deserve you. You're the most perfect person. I'm nothing but scum. I promised you that you could see your family again, but I haven't kept the promise. You deserve someone who can give you everything you want and need. I can't give you that." "Sasuke you do deserve me and you're not scum. It's too dangerous for us to see my family. Sasuke there's only one thing I want and need Sasuke and that's you. I don't care if you lost your job. Kami must have something better planed for you." Hinata embraced Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke." "I love you too."

Sasuke gave Hinata a demanding kiss. Hinata kissed him back. Sasuke tongue entered her mouth. Hinata and Sasuke tongues fought for dominates. Hinata moaned and tugged on Sasuke's shirt. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt. Hinata blushed even those Sasuke was 44 he still looked sexy and young. The only difference between his younger self and him right now was he had a few grey hairs. Sasuke smirked. "Like what you see." Her blushed got darker. He grabbed her butt and shoved her against the wall and started kissing her neck. He needed sex really bad. Hinata and he haven't had any in almost 4 months. Sasuke groaned when Hinata started to massage his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. "Hinata wrapped your legs around my waist." She nodded and did. Sasuke led Hinata to their room and shut the door.

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a short chapter. You probably figured out who Kaori is. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I'll been busy and I won't be able to update as fast this month I sprained my hand on Monday and I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Tamotsu waited by the hospital. He was so nervous. Kaori then appeared with Bouken. "Hi Kaori" "Hi Tamotsu. Where would you like to go?" "It's a surprise. Follow me." Kaori gasped at what she saw. She was in a field of wild flowers with a picnic. "Do you like it?" "It's lovely." They sat down and ate.

2 hours later  
Kaori walked inside. "So how did it go?" "It was good daddy." "Did he try anything?" "No dad he was a perfect gentlemen." "Are you going on anther date with him?" "Yes" "I want to meet him. I want to make sure he's good enough for you." "Okay dad, but I think you'll like him. He reminds me of your teammate Hinata. You told me about."

Neji was walking around and froze. He couldn't believe what he saw. There stood a girl who looked like Hinata and Sasuke. Could this girl be Sasuke's and Hinata's daughter? When he found out Hinata was caring the Uchiha bastard child. He was so angry. He wanted to kill him, but he couldn't Hinata loved him and he didn't want to hurt Hinata. The girl walked up to him. "Hello do you know where the Hyuga clan is? I heard they're hiring for a maid." "I'll show you the way there." "Thank you." Fumiko noticed he had white eyes. Maybe mom is related to him. "Young lady what's your name?" "Fumiko" Neji opened the door for her. Her eyes widen the place was so elegant looking.

Neji led her to Hiashi office. "Neji what are you doing here?" "This girl wants the job as a maid." "I see" "Hello Mr. Hyuga" "Mrs. Fumiko will you please leave for a minute I need to speak with my uncle." "Alright" She walked out. "Uncle you have to hire her." "Why?" "Look at her. Who does she remind you of?" Hiashi looked confused. "She's Sasuke's and Hinata's daughter." Hiashi froze. "What did you say?" "You heard me. You have too she's family and I want to get to know her and find out where Hinata is." "Alright send her in Neji." "Yes Uncle" Fumiko then walked in. "Young lady you're hired." "Thank you Mr. Hyuga. When do I start?" "Tomorrow at eight o'clock."

Kaori's eyes widened when Tamotsu ate his 10th jellybun. "This is so good. What is it called?" "A jellybun. Tamotsu is this your first time eating jellybuns?" "Yes" Her eyes widened. How poor is his family? "Tamotsu how big is your clan?" "Not very big." "Tamotsu tell me more about your mother, father, and your sibling." "Well my mom is the kindest person you'll ever meet. The best cook and she loves to garden, my dad is very protective and he hates sweets, my sisters look a lot like my mom and they can't cook they burn everything, All my brothers look like my dad including me. We hate sweets too and we can all cook." "Sounds nice having a big family." "It is nice."

Kaori walked hand in hand with Tamotsu. Kaori's eyes widen. Tamotsu was acting like a little boy seeing the world for the first time. Tamotsu realized what he was doing and blushed. "Sorry if I'm acting like a child. This is my very first time in a village besides my own." "No it's okay. I now know you have a shy and curious side to you. I think it's cute." Tamotsu looked at the ground ashamed. He hated how he acted like a child. It's so embarrassing. Just two days ago his sister got him playing with the light switches. "Tamotsu look at me." He lifted his head and stared into Kaori's deep brown eyes. "Don't be embarrassed about being yourself. I like it when you are yourself. I think it's cute that you're a little curious and shy." Tamotsu smiled "Tamotsu would you come to dinner to meet my family tomorrow?" "I would love to."

Sasuke woke up covered in sweat. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?" "Bad dream" "Some dream." "Yes" "Tell me." "I have the some dream every night since Fumiko and Tamotsu left. Are whole family is in a dark room tied to chairs screaming in pain covered in blood. A man is in the shadows laughing. I can't see his face. He draws a sword and kills everyone." "It's okay Sasuke." Sasuke looked at the clock and gasped. "I'm going to be late for work."

Two hours later  
Hinata was washing the dishes from breakfast and noticed Sasuke left his lunch. "I better take it to him." Sasuke putted items on the shelf. "Hi Sasuke" He turned his head and smiled. "Hinata what are you doing here?" "You left your lunch." Sasuke got of the latter and walked over to Hinata. "Sasuke are you okay?" "I'm fine just tired." She placed her hand on his forehead and gasped. "You're burning up." "I'm fine" Sasuke stared to feel dizzy and fell to his knees. Breathing hard then pasted out. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw he was in a hospital. He then noticed Hinata sitting in a chair next to him. "Hinata what I'm I doing here?" "You pasted out at work." A doctor walked in the room "Miss will you come with me for a moment." "Okay" She kissed Sasuke. "I'll be right back." She left the room. "Is there something wrong?" "Your husband is very sick."

Sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	7. A Father's Love

Hey it's me everyone sorry I haven't updated I've been very busy with school. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to update faster.  
Chapter 7

Hinata gasped "He can't be sick he's in good shape and health." "He's not healthy. The reason why your husband passed out at work because he has a bad cold and he almost had a heart attack." Hinata eyes widen "I checked your husband heart and it's very weak from too much stress. Miss if he gets under any more stress he could have a heart attack and die. I want you to limit his stress and let him rest for a few weeks." Hinata nodded "Doctor do you have a pigeon" "yes why" "I want to send a note to my children and tell them what happened."

Hinata walked into the room with a fake smile. "Hinata I can tell that's a fake smile. Tell me what happened." Tears fell down Hinata's cheeks and hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke don't ever leave me." "Hinata what's going on?" "The doctor told me your heart is weak if you get under any more stress you could die. Please don't leave me I love you." "I won't ever leave you." "You promise" "I promise"

Hiro picked a flower and walked over to Mana and put it in her hair. "Mana why do you always wear your hair in pigtails?" "It keeps my hair out of my face" "Can you take it out. I want to see your hair down." "Okay" Mana untied the ribbons out of her hair. Hiro smiled and touched her long black hair. It felt like silk against his fingers. "You're so beautiful Mana." "I'm not Hiro I'm plain." "No Mana you are beautiful from the inside out. Mana I know I haven't know you that long, but I like I'm in love with you."

Flash Back  
Hinata screamed in pain. This was even worse than the first time. "Hinata keep going there's only one left." Jugo held her two screaming infants. Then she came out, but there was no cry. "Is there something wrong?" Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and walked over to Karin "What's wrong?" Te4ars rolled down Karin's face. "I'm so sorry" She placed her in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared at Chou. She was barely breathing and she was so small only 4 pounds. Sasuke started to run. "Sasuke where are you going?"

Sasuke continued to run. He didn't know how long he was running and he didn't care. He was almost there to the village that could save her. He looked down at her and gasped. Chou was pale and ice cold. "Chou NO!" Sasuke started to do CPR. An hour later "No Chou don't go!" Sasuke picked up Chou and hugged her and started to sob. "No!" It was happening all over again. Someone he loves dying right in front of him.  
End of Flash Back

Mana eyes widen "What did you say?" "I said I think I'm in love with you." "That's what I thought. Hiro I don't know how I feel about you. I'm only 13 I don't know anything about love. Just give me time to figure out my feeling." "Okay" Mana then ran off. Mana placed her hand on her chest her heart was beating so fast. That's when a pigeon landed on her hand. She took off the note on its leg and read it.

Jugo was at home reading a book when he heard a knocking on the door. "Jugo let me in!" He stood up and opened the door. "Mana what's wrong?" "Dad is in the hospital." "What?" "Mom is with him." "Get everyone here it's time for a family meeting." "Okay"

Half an Hour Later  
"Okay everyone I had Mana get you because Sasuke is sick in the hospital and Hinata with him." "Serves him right for not taking care of himself." Hajime snickered. Everyone glared at him. "Shut up Hajime." Hajime eyes widen he couldn't believe his sweet sister said that. "Sasuke and Hinata will be home tomorrow, but Sasuke will be in bed for a few weeks and Hinata will be to busy. Everyone will have to help out until Sasuke gets better."

The next day  
Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to their room. "Get in bed Sasuke." He took off his shirt and pants. Hinata blushed "Like what you see Hinata?" Hinata glared at him and threw him some pajamas.

"Hajime are you going to visit your father?" "No Asumi I refuse to see him!" "Will you at least help your mom and dad?" "Why should I." Asumi glared at him. "Hajime your dad loves you." "No he doesn't." "Hajime you need to treat your dad better! I've been dealing with your crap for years I'm getting sick of it!" She grabbed Tabao and Jiro's hand and left.

Hinata was washing some dishes when there was knock on the door. Hinata opened the door and smiled. "Hi Asumi" "Hi mom how's dad." "He's fine" "Can we visit him?" "Go ahead he's in his room." Sasuke lay on his bed reading when there was a knock on the door. "Came in" The door opened and Tabao and Jiro hugged him. "Grandpa!" "Hi Tabao and Jiro" Sasuke looked at Asumi. "Hajime not coming." "Yes" Sasuke had pain in his eyes.

Hajime was cooking some breakfast when he heard a noise. He turned his head there stood a guy who was about 20 with long black hair and black eyes. "Who are you? Get out now!" "Hajime" Hajime's eyes widen. How did this guy know his name? Hajime grabbed a plate and threw it at him. It went right through him. He gasped this guy was dead. "What do you want? Who are you?" "I'm Itachi Uchiha your father's brother."

Oh my gosh Itachi went to visit Hajime. What will happen? What will he tell him? Please Review!


	8. Letting Go of Hatred

Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Naruto.  
Chapter 8  
"You can't be my dad's brother your way too young and my dad never said he had a brother." "He is my brother. He was only 16 when I died." "Why didn't he ever mention you?" "Your father is very secretive. He keeps secrets to protect you and your sibling." "Why would he want to protect me?" "Because he loves you. Hajime look into your heart even those you say you hate your dad, but we both know you don't." "No I hate him he let Chou die." Itachi glared at him. "He didn't let her die." Itachi grabbed Hajime by the shirt. "Let me go!" "No! Hajime I've been watching you since the day your mother got pregnant with you and I'm sick of the way you treat my brother! You're going to listen to me as I tell you everything about your dad."

Minato walked over to the Uchiha estate with a bouquet of flowers. He knocked on the door the door opened and there stood Fumiko. "What do you want?" "I got you some flowers." Fumiko shut the door on him. "I thought you liked flowers." "I do I just don't like you." Minato sighed and left.

Sakura was cleaning when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it. "Minato what are you doing here?" "Mom you're a girl I need advice about girls." Sakura smiled "What advice do you need?" "Well I like this girl and she's dating my best friend to get me jealous." "Well you can stop being a player. Then maybe she'll start liking you." "Mom I'm not a player I've never had sex with any of the girls I dated." "But you still dated a lot of girls." "Mom do you remember the story you told me about dad dating Hinata and you got jealous. Do you think that will work for me?" "I don't know. She might get mad, but be careful if you do win her heart Sasuke will kill you." Minato paled "How did you know it was Fumiko?" "I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at her. By the way she got a job as a maid at the Hyuga estate. Good luck."

Tamotsu and Kaori walked together hand in hand at the park. "Tamotsu I'm sorry about yesterday." Flash Back Tamotsu knocked on the door. Kiba answered it and glared at him. "Hi sir I'm Tamotsu." "I know my daughter talks nonstop about you." "Tamotsu!" Kaori jumped into Tamotsu's arms. "I'm glad you came." Kiba nose started to twitch. "You smell funny." Tamotsu paled "Dad be nice." They walked into the dining room and started eating. "Mr. Inuzuka where's your wife?" Kaori froze "She died giving birth to Kaori." "I'm sorry" "it's fine now tell me about yourself." "I'm 18, I have 9 brothers and sisters, and I'm not a ninja." "Kaori why didn't you tell me he wasn't a ninja. Kaori I told you I wanted you to date a strong ninja."

"Dad who cares if he's not a ninja. Tamotsu is strong and he's a nice guy." "Sir I may not be a ninja but I know ninja skills like fighting, fighting with weapons, a few jutsu, and I can use chakra to heal." Kiba glared at him. "You look like someone I use to know." Tamotsu paled "I better get going." "But Tamotsu you haven't you haven't ate anything." "I'm sorry Kaori I promise to make it up to you." Tamotsu then left. "I don't like him." "Dad!"  
End of Flask Back

"Kaori I've been hiding something from you since the day we meet I can't hide it from you anymore. You can't tell anyone." "I won't Tamotsu" "Have you ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha?" "Yes he's the village traitor." "He's my dad."

Hajime eyes widen "You killed everyone and why did my dad quiet being a ninja? He had all this power why throw it all away?" "Because he found something better your mother." "I still hate him." Itachi glared at him and punched him in the face. "I'm sick of you saying that! It wasn't your dad's fault that she died. Hajime your father is very sick he almost had a heart attack and it's all because of the stress you caused him. Hajime if you keep stressing him out he'll die and if he dies I won't ever forgive you I would haunt you for the rest of your life. Let go of your hatred if you don't it will eat you away like it almost did to your father." Hajime looked at the ground ashamed. "I got to get going my time is up." Itachi disappeared.

Kaori's eyes widen "It can't be." "It's true" Tamotsu activated his sharingan. Kaori gasped "I understand if you hate me Kaori." Tears started to stream down her face. "I don't hate you. I'm just scared that my father or the elders will find out. If they find out you'll be killed if you died I wouldn't know what to do. I love you very much Tamotsu." Without warning Tamotsu pulled her into a kiss. Kaori gasped this was her very first kiss. Tamotsu then pulled away and dried her tears with his thumb. "I love you too." Kaori blushed "Your so cute when you blush." Kaori smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad I meet you." "So am I" They looked into each other's eyes and shared anther kiss.

Sasuke lay on his bed bored out of his mind. When there was a knock on the door. "Come in" The door opened and there stood Hajime. "Hajime what are you doing here?" Hajime ran to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke's eyes widen. Hajime started to cry. "Dad I'm so sorry." Sasuke was shocked and very confused. "Sorry for what?" "For everything I treated you so bad you're sick because of me." "Why are you apologizing to me I thought you hated me?" "I thought I hated you, but I didn't. Dad why didn't you tell me about your past?" Sasuke froze "My past?" "Itachi told me everything." "You saw Itachi?" "Yes dad can you ever forgive me? It's my entire fault." "Of course I can. I can never stay mad at you. You're my son I'll always love you. It's not your fault it's mine. I should have been there for you more. I was stupid I putted a lot of weight on your shoulders you being the oldest and having so many siblings. Can you forgive me?" "Yes" Hinata peaked through the door crack and smiled. Hajime had finally let go of his hatred.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review.


End file.
